


Fading Natural World

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Assumed Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Magic, Mild mention of drinking alcohol, Mild mentions of intimacy, Mild mentions of nudity, One Shot, Post Revelations, Present for ObscureReference, Revelations Route, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Revelations Route“I see it now.” Arete’s hand slammed over Odin’s mouth, effectively silencing him. “I see what that man did. I’ll send you back to where you belong.”The world screeched to a deathly silence and time dragged forward, like the melting of an icicle in the spring. Niles’ mind was pinpointed on the moment, a butterfly on a corkboard and in that moment his mind spilled into thought.Where Niles and Leo believe they've lost Odin and the grief that comes with losing a loved one.





	Fading Natural World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Happy Holidays/Whatever you may or may not celebrate!!!
> 
> This fic was prompted to me and is gifted to my lovely, lovely co-writer, ObscureReference. I could not do half of the stories and talk out half of my ideas without her. She's a fantastic friend and a fantastic writer. Do check her works out!!!
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this fic and I hope you all like it. It was nice to write as Niles for once. 
> 
> Anyways I don't think I have more to say other than I hope you all enjoy this fic. I do have one end note that may clarify things in case you all are wondering about one part.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those really make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [here](http).

“They say,” Odin said as he stretched his hand towards the night sky, “that we are made of the same materials as stars and thus we are just as grand and great as the stars that light up the night sky.”

Niles watched as Odin closed his hand, like he could catch the stars and pluck them from the sky. That was how Odin was, a dreamer, a thinker, a believer. He radiated thoughts, burst at the seams with them. Lightning caught and bottled wouldn’t be as brilliant and blinding as Odin. No natural source of light, cosmic or otherwise could compare to him. Sometimes Niles felt his chest tighten and his heart race when he looked at Odin. Odin felt like an impossible idea, a being conjured from stardust, light, and lightning. Sometimes Odin was a being formed and made by the crisp taste of ozone and the warmth of a thousand sunflowers. He was the words off of faded poetry texts, the leather bindings falling apart, the pages ripped and torn at the edges, yellowing with age. Odin was the smudged black ink that had dried smeared and faded grey. Odin was the voice of a thousand old performers, all merged and melded into one. Niles reach out and touched Odin. At once Odin turned and Niles felt his heart leap into his throat. He was blinding. Niles touched his eyepatch and wondered what it would have been like to gift his vision to Odin, to sacrifice half of his sight just to catch a true glimpse of the being underneath.

“Something the matter, Niles?”

The spell was broken. Niles sharply exhaled and shuffled over, his hands moving upwards, cupping Odin’s face, cradling it in his hands. Odin felt warm, alive, human. He felt tangible and real, a juxtaposition to earlier.

“No, it’s nothing.” Niles breathed out. “It’s just, you’re so beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Odin titled his head slightly.

“You’re like the stars.” Niles simply told him. “Or like the lightning that bursts from your finger tips.”

Odin smiled and reached out to touch Niles as well, his hands on Niles’ face. “If I’m the stars, you’re the moon. You reflect and radiate light softly, guiding everyone during the darkest times. You’re always present even if it seems you’re not. Without you the night wouldn’t be as beautiful nor as mysterious.”

Niles swallowed before he leaned in slightly. “You forgot one thing.”

“I did?”

“The moon and stars always compliment each other in the sky, together.”

Niles then brushed their lips together in a feverish manner. The swell of Odin underneath him pushed Niles to topple over, pinning Odin to the cool ground. Their hands never left each other’s faces and as Niles pressed Odin to him, tasted all of Odin, he wished Leo was there to join in, complete their trio. Pulling away with wet lips, Niles suckled on Odin’s neck. Odin titled his head and leaned back, giving access. Heat welled between them, like molten lava burned from the heat of the stars. Niles nibbled down and pressed his hand over Odin’s heart. It was fluttering under his palm. Pulling away wetly, Niles swallowed and looked down at Odin. He was flushed and swallowing thickly. Niles smoothly got off Odin – outside wasn’t the place they should get intimate (even though Niles sort of wanted to).

“Inside?” Niles asked softly.

Odin nodded and then paused. “What about Leo?”

Niles tugged Odin up smoothly and pulled him into a hug. “Leo can join if he’s not busy.” He then pulled Odin back a bit and kissed him. “But right now, I want you.”

Odin shivered pleasantly under Niles. “Okay.”

They kissed again and Niles swore he tasted stardust on his lips.

~

Niles idly picked at Odin’s hair, feeling the sweat on his brow. Their naked bodies shifted and Niles savoured the feeling of unfiltered warmth against his body. Odin was already asleep, not even bothering to clean off. Niles trailed his fingers down Odin’s chest towards his stomach and considered getting out of bed, grabbing some cloths, and washing both of them off. He then flopped into Odin and didn’t move. Leo would return and then Niles could convince him to grab the water and cloths. Niles would then shift and perhaps the movement would wake Odin up briefly. He’d look up and see Leo and automatically make the space between the two of them for their lord to slip in.

 If Odin was the stars in the sky and Niles himself the moon, then Leo had to be the sun. Leo was the one the two of them gravitated towards, looked to for guidance, and reassurance. Leo was the one, when they were together, they felt right. Not whole because Niles and Odin were already whole beings but with Leo, they were complete. Niles chuckled to himself. Correction: with all three of them together they were complete.

The door opened and Niles turned his head. Leo walked in and upon seeing them in bed his face softened and his smile was warm. “You two had fun.”

“We can have fun if you want.” Niles offered. “Maybe that will wake Odin up and he’ll join too.”

Leo shook his head, “That’s fine. Next time. I’m exhausted.”

Niles nodded then he looked over at himself and Odin. “Are you too exhausted to grab us some wash cloths?”

Leo laughed a little. “I suppose not. I’ll have to sleep with you two so it’s in my best interests.”

“Sorry. We’ll wash ourselves after next time.” Niles promised.

Leo walked into his small private bath and returned with a bowl full of water, a towel, and some clean cloths. Niles gratefully accepted the cool water and washed himself off before washing Odin. Odin groaned in protest but Niles stroked his hair.

“Your fault for falling asleep.”

Odin rolled half onto his side and grumbled something into the blankets. Niles finished cleaning themselves off and took the towel. Drying himself and Odin off, Niles set the water and towel aside and flopped back into bed. A moment later Leo entered, wearing night clothes. He climbed into the middle and soon Odin and Niles were surrounding him, warm presses against the slightly cooler Leo.

“Sleep well.” Leo bid them as he kissed Odin on the head before doing the same to Niles.

“You too.”

Odin gave another grumble in response.

Closing his eye, Niles snuggled a bit closer to his two lovers and soon sleep over took him.

~

Battles were the wicked beast that never seemed to end, never seemed to be satisfied, and always was after blood. No matter how many bodies were thrown at its feet it always craved more. Death lingered behind battle, never discriminating, only taking and taking.

Niles tasted blood on his tongue, probably from a narrow miss of an arrow and his tumble into the woods. His body felt heavy and weighted, his limbs iron and steel. Dirt clung to his body and all Niles wanted was the battle over, his liege and everyone else safe.

Such was not the case. The forest Niles had wound up in was silent enough, the greenery and lushness of the trees only accenting the deep, cool, crystal lake behind him. For a moment, everything in the surroundings felt like a blanket covering Niles from the battle. Then, something crashed through the trees. It took Niles a solid minute to see it was Odin and Leo. Odin had a tome in hand, his eyes wildly looking around. Leo also had his tome, but no horse. Niles wondered if Leo had been knocked off or worse the horse dead, but such wasn’t the time for answers as a second later someone burst through the trees after them. Niles notched an arrow and let it fly with accuracy towards the person. A flash of blue hair obscured Niles’ vision for a moment before Arete dodged his arrow and expertly tumbled away from Leo and towards Odin.

She turned and hissed at Niles but before she could go after him a spell from Odin was fired at her and directly hit her back. Her step towards Niles was frozen and it was why Arete, the shambling, cobbled together, poisoned mass that was left of Azura’s mother took one long look at Odin before going immediately after him, her claw like hands reaching out to grab at Odin.

Niles felt the familiar fingers of panic fill him, icy, hot, and brutal. Niles could only watch as panic continued to swell uncontrollably inside of him at the sight. Odin, whose eyes widened with surprise and shock rather than fear, stumbled backwards once again, his hand on his tome, his mouth opening to form words. The grass under his feet slipped his balance and Niles wished they weren’t in an enclosed area with trees and deep lakes everywhere.

“I see it now.” Arete’s hand slammed over Odin’s mouth, effectively silencing him. “I see what that man did. I’ll send you back to where you belong.”

The world screeched to a deathly silence and time dragged forward, like the melting of an icicle in the spring. Niles’ mind was pinpointed on the moment, a butterfly on a corkboard and in that moment his mind spilled into thought.

There was always something a bit off about Odin.

Not in a deeply concerning way. Not in the way that warranted investigation in fear of a devious plot against him or his family. Not in the way that suggested Odin was a traitor to the country or a traitor to Leo. No, Odin was off in the way that sunlight scattered across a still pond of water was off. Odin was off in the way illusions made from smoke and mirrors tricked the eye. Odin was off in the way that trying to catch an eel with bare hands was off. Odin was forever slipping out of their sight, always lingering there just enough for him to catch an idea of Odin, the concept of Odin, but never long enough for Niles to catch the entire picture of Odin.

In a way Odin was merely a concept. Niles had no doubts in his mind that “Odin” was just a nickname, a fake name, and that Odin was keeping his true name under lock and key. Odin’s movements were always just a bit off, like they were practiced but then forgotten under pressure. Odin’s laughter and jokes were always just a touch off and sometimes Niles caught Odin speaking words that slipped through his brain, the meanings lost.

It was why, with her words, Niles felt all the curiosity he so desperately tried to smother burn hotly over the panic that tried to battle with it internally. Niles so desperately wanted answers, confirmation to her words and an explanation.

However, in the moment none of it mattered to Niles. Odin for all his mysteries, for all his sliding and slipping to and from reality, from all his strange mannerisms, and for all his strange words, was in danger. Answers and explanations could wait until after they were in the clear.

Odin reached around to try and slam something at Arete, but his balance waved with the force of her motions. Leo raced to scream out a spell and at the same time Niles lifted his bow and arrow. Arete, however simply held Odin close, her eyes wicked and cruel as Odin’s body was effectively shielding hers.

“Oh no.” She said with such a smooth, gleeful voice that it made Niles want to rip her throat out. “Unless you want your precious mage fried and skewered.”

Odin struggled in her grasp and Niles wished desperately that someone would swoop in and catch Arete by surprise, that someone would be able to save Odin, but everyone else was distracted by the other forces. Niles never felt so helpless. The despair sunk deeply, only barely kept out by the hovering of hope that Odin could somehow escape.

“That’s a good boy.” Arete cooed. “Shame your compliancy is useless.”

Her hand crackled with magic and before Niles could do or say anything, she stabbed it cleanly through Odin’s abdomen. Odin gasped out, eyes widening with shock. His mouth opened and no sound came out. Niles’ heart shattered in his chest, despair only kept a bay by the shock of the sight. His brain didn’t want to comprehend it, want to acknowledge that Odin was mortally wounded.

No. Elise was there. So was Sakura. So were so many other healers. They’d be able to help Odin. They’d be able to heal him and Odin would be bedridden. Odin would complain about not being able to move or do anything and Leo would scold him through tears of relief. Maybe then after scolding Odin about scaring them they could remind him how much they loved him. He and Leo could kiss Odin and hold him and remind him that he couldn’t leave them ever.

Arete cruelly shattered that image as she removed her hand from Odin’s abdomen and blood soaked the front, a gaping hole in Odin’s stomach. Odin was coughing up bile and blood and before he could do or say anything Arete grabbed him by the throat and tossed Odin into the lake with a loud splash.

 “ODIN!” Leo screamed out and scrambled towards the lake. “ODIN, ODIN!”

Niles didn’t hesitate. The moment the splash echoed in the lake he was racing over towards it, dropping his bow and quiver, ready to dive in clothing and all. A brief part of Niles’ mind waited to see Odin to surface, but as the bubbles and foam slowly disappeared there was nothing. No bubbles, no gasping of air, not Odin. There wasn’t even a scrap of Odin’s clothing floating to the surface.

“One down, two to go.” Arete said with glee.

No. He wasn’t gone. Odin couldn’t be gone. Niles focused on that thought desperately and dove in, half hearing Leo mutter something about her being “wrong.” The water was icy and cold against his skin. Niles moved slowly due to the fabric of his cloak, but he kept pushing on, keeping his eye open, trying to find Odin. The darkness of the lake and his eye obscured his vision and when Niles needed air he surfaced, gasping and soaking. Taking another breath Niles dove back in, trying to shove the image of Arete’s hand in Odin’s abdomen, her laughter, and Odin falling into the water. It was the only energy Niles had to go on as he swam up to the surface again, inhaling oxygen. He had to drive in again… but Niles had read medical texts with Leo. He knew how drowning worked. Time was of the essence and if Niles couldn’t find Odin…

Niles wiped the water from his brow and whipped his head over to Leo. Leo was knelling on the ground, his expression broken. Arete was gone and all that was left was the raw agony and despair painting Leo’s face. Niles thickly swallowed and felt like reality had greyed a bit, distorting his heart and his view of the world. He couldn’t find Odin and Niles had to face the reality…

He swam over to Leo, wanting to reach out and touch him. All Niles had was Leo now. His stars were gone, lost in the inky blackness of water. “If I could just reach the bottom.” Niles muttered. “I’ll try again. He has to be there somewhere.” Because if he couldn’t get Odin alive then at least having a… Niles choked and felt tears prickle his eyes.

Leo looked up and Niles could see the bleak despair all too well. Niles could see that to Leo there was no hope to hold onto. The sun had survived and the moon too but with out the stars they were incomplete, lost.

Tears were fully running down Leo’s face and it was enough to jolt Niles out of his thoughts with ease. Climbing out of the water Niles ignored the cold tingle of air as he rushed towards Leo, holding him tightly into his arms. Leo was holding himself as he wept openly, as though if he didn’t, he’d fall apart physically. Logic burned hotly between them and Niles could feel Leo’s mind racing with all the possibilities, all the “what ifs” and the multiple “maybes.”

 “Leo, Leo, Leo…”

Niles was around him, cold, wet, dripping, but clearly, for Leo, the solid presence of Niles was more than enough. He flung himself into Niles and cried some more. Niles felt his heart twist and he hated hating that it was split in two, that one moment Odin was there and the next he was gone. Niles hated that he couldn’t even recover a body to mourn over, to cry over. He hated that they had to keep pressing on, that war didn’t allow him the time to properly mourn Odin’s death. That all Niles and Leo could do was move on and kill Arete. The image of her demise was what helped Niles sooth his mind and heart, to dry his tears, to shove all his thoughts aside. Silence soon filled the space as Leo composed himself. Niles could see cracks in his image and it hurt him all the more.

“We need to go.” Leo’s voice cracked.

“I know, Leo.” Niles responded, barely a whisper.

Wobbling up, Niles let go of Leo and didn’t comment when Leo wiped his eyes. Odin was gone. They had to accept that reality. It had come upon them so quickly but that was how war worked, that was how battles worked.

The logic only numbed Niles just a little bit.

~

When they returned to the others without Odin the expressions everyone gave them, ranging from sympathy to horror hurt Niles but what hurt him the most was the expression on Laslow and Selena’s faces. They just looked at them blankly, like they too couldn’t process the information. Niles waited for them to burst out, blame them, curse at them, break down, do anything but stare with silence.

Their silence hurt Niles more than anything else.

~

After the battle debriefing, Niles watched Xander, Corrin, Elise, and Camilla pull Leo into a hug. The rawness of their action, the cracked expressions on all their faces burst out into the room silently and powerfully. Niles took a step back and then exited, waiting outside. It wasn’t his place to join in on the family comforting or listen in. All he could do was wait for Leo patiently. Niles didn’t mind. As he leaned against the entrance to the tent Niles’ forcibly shoved all his thoughts deep inside of him. Not now. He couldn’t think of anything. Correction: he didn’t want to think of anything.

~

That night Niles held Leo tightly in his arms, their bed feeling too big for the two of them. The two of them curled into each other, like their gravity was adjusting and changing to accommodate the two of them. Niles didn’t want that. He wanted a gaping hole in his heart, an Odin shaped hole, to never leave him.

He clung to Leo tighter and when Leo silently cried against Niles, Niles finally allowed himself, in the privacy of their room, cry too.

They didn’t sleep that night.

~

Since there was no body to bury, Leo instead took one of Odin’s circlets, one of the ones left haphazardly in their room, and placed it on a small monument, one made in a traditional Nohrian style for honoured soldiers. It was a quiet affair done under the moon and the stars. As the stars twinkled above them Niles wished he could pluck them from the sky and mold them into an Odin like shape. Perhaps then that would bring Odin back to them.

It was impossible and it wouldn’t work. Niles hated that.

~

Laslow and Selena hung together for a while, silently leaning against one another and talking silently. Niles felt their gazes linger on him for a while and he waited for their outbursts, for their anger and frustration. It still never came. Niles almost wanted to goat them into it, to have them hate him, but there was no time. There was a battle to win and a dragon to kill.

Niles went back to gathering his arrows for their next battle.

~

The next day Selena walked up to him, Laslow lingering in tow. Niles paused in his actions and waited. The wind blew gently across the field and with it the smell of grass and leather. Then, Selena moved and Niles waited for her to slap him. Instead she gently touched his shoulder, her expression blank, but thoughtful underneath.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself.” She finally said after a long pause. “We aren’t.”

Niles exhaled sharply. There were so many things to say to that but all he could manage was. “Are you sure?”

“We are.” Selena continued before she paused. “I know Odin’s out there somewhere.”

Out there somewhere. That was a lovely, thoughtful sentiment. Niles wasn’t sure what other’s views on the afterlife were or even his own view (he was so unsure about everything), but the gesture was appreciated.

“I’m sure he is.” Niles softly replied.

Selena’s gaze darted to Laslow and they both shifted uncomfortably, like they had something else to say, but weren’t sure what to do. Niles felt a bit of pity for them. This conversation was a tough one to breach and they too were mourning Odin’s loss.

“You two are being very thoughtful.” Niles added. “I appreciate the comforting.”

He then stepped out of Selena’s grasp and for a moment he thought that Laslow and Selena would lunge after him, hold him down to tell him something more, but then that faded and they awkwardly fell into immobilization. Niles didn’t question and he left, feeling the wind once again on his face.

~

Later, that evening, Niles opened a bottle of whiskey and sat at an empty table. Leo was off with his siblings and Niles had a moment to himself. Pouring himself some, Niles sipped the amber liquid. It burned a little down his throat, but Niles didn’t mind. He welcomed the burn. Slowly he drank the glass and then capped the bottle. One was enough. Standing up, Niles was about to leave when he saw Laslow and Selena walk in. They stared at each other for a long time before Laslow walked over and boldly sat down across from Niles. Selena returned a moment later with two glasses and set one by Laslow. Laslow poured himself and Selena a small amount before he held the bottle out to Niles. Taking a look at the bottle, Niles decided having another one was fine. Nodding his head, Niles let Laslow pour him a little.

“Thanks.” Niles said.

“Not getting drunk, are you?” Selena asked.

Niles laughed darkly. “What’s the point? Alcohol won’t change anything. I’m not burying my sorrows in a bottle.”

Selena hummed in acknowledgement and sipped her drink. Niles followed and the three of them sat silently, drinking their glasses of whiskey. When they finished Niles went to stand up but Laslow suddenly stopped him.

“Odin… he’s not gone.”

The words pierced the air, careless, blunt, and heavy. Niles paused and turned, staring at Laslow. Laslow’s face was flushed and his ears red. Selena looked ready to say something to Laslow, her fists clenched, but her gaze was fixed on Niles. Exhaling, Niles took in Laslow’s words and hated how they punctured a hole in heart. His world was already shifting, turning, trying to change for the loss of Odin but Laslow’s words bled hope. Hope that was foolish and toxic. Niles laughed hollowly. Here they were, worried that he would drown himself in a bottle when Laslow’s words were the words his mind wanted to wrap themselves in. Niles wanted to soak his entire being in the false hope that Laslow presented. It hurt so much. Niles could taste the sweetness of the lie. However, he couldn’t do that.

“He is.” Niles firmly said, his words giving an air of finality. “Odin’s… gone.”

Once a book Niles had skimmed through stated that accepting a situation was the start to recovery but it didn’t feel like recovery. It felt like a harpoon to his heart, bloodily hooking in and dragging it away in chunks.

“Odin’s gone.” Niles felt his voice rise; his cheeks heat up. “He’s gone and he won’t come back.”

Laslow looked down at Selena who had her lips firmly pressed and her hand clenched in a fist. Niles saw her eyes dart to Laslow and to him before she carefully stood up.

“Listen, we know that – ” She cut herself off. “We know that you’re hurting. We understand. Just listen to us. Hypothetically, if Odin wasn’t gone…”

“He’s gone.” Niles coldly cut her off less the hope burst and destroy his heart. “I saw it. I saw that witch stab him through the abdomen. She didn’t even give us a chance to say good bye or help him. She tossed him into the lake. I dove and tried to find him. I couldn’t. I tried and I know that sometimes you need to let things go.”

Selena looked at him before her eyes hardened. “I know that I’m sounding crazy, however if you could just…”

“I’m leaving.” Niles firmly stated. “Don’t… I know you two are hurting as well. Just don’t solve your grief by holding onto a fantasy.” Niles then looked at the whiskey bottle. “Don’t stay up too late.”

He then left, exiting the kitchen. The cool breeze of the evening greeted him and the stars twinkled down. It felt like mocking. Niles hurried away, back to the tent he and Leo shared. Leo was already there, hunched over some book. Niles hurried in and sat down by Leo, pulling him into a hug. The conversation with Laslow and Selena floated in his mind however, Niles wasn’t going to bring it up. That false hope had to stay where it belonged: forgotten and dead.

“You smell like alcohol.” Leo whispered.

“I had just two glasses of whiskey.” Niles honestly told Leo.

Leo hummed. “Just be careful.”

Niles felt his heart fall but then swell with love. Leo wasn’t scolding him. Leo trusted him. Leo was just worried. Gently touching Leo’s face, Niles pulled him close. Pressing a kiss to Leo’s forehead Niles hugged him.

“I always am. Alcohol isn’t the answer to sorrows. I’ll stop drinking if it makes you feel better.”

Leo reached up and touched Niles back. “Thank you. Just for now. Just until reality and sorrow sink and fade away. Right now, it’s so… raw.”

Raw. That was the best way to put it. Niles nodded and kissed Leo softly. “I will. I promise.”

~

Niles had a nightmare that night. He dreamed of the forest and the lake. Odin was there, happy and alive. Niles tried to reach out and touch Odin, hold him, but then Arete appeared. Soon the scene shifted and Odin was dead, Arete’s hand sticking out of Odin’s body. Niles tried to run towards Odin but his legs were heavy and he couldn’t run fast enough.

Then, Odin was in his arms, bloody, dead, not breathing and Niles was screaming. Water surged up and engulfed both of them and Niles couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t think and all he wanted to do was hold onto Odin and save him.

He woke up to Leo touching his face, his expression pained. Niles gasped out and sat up, sweat on his brow. Inhaling deeply, Niles leaned into Leo and held him tightly.

“It’s fine.” Niles muttered for both himself and Leo.

Leo stroked Niles’ hair and held him close. “I dreamt too.” He spoke.

Niles leaned into Leo and wished that the dream hadn’t exploded in his heart, like debris from a shooting star had lodged itself into his heart. Every breath Niles took was filled with stardust and ash. Niles wanted the taste of bittersweet to disappear but it wasn’t.

“Do you wish to talk about it now?” Leo gently asked.

“I…” Niles paused. “I just dreamt of Odin’s death.”

Silence filled the room and Niles just focused on the comforting weight of Leo’s arms. Leo then spoke softly.

“I did too. I tried to save him. I couldn’t.”

“Me too.”

The admittance felt like enough. Niles just lay in Leo’s arms and allowed silence to wash over their words. There was nothing else to say. Niles shut his eye and tried to find sleep. He could tell Leo was attempting sleep as well.

They didn’t sleep well that night.

~

Avoiding Selena and Laslow was an easy task. Niles didn’t want to see them, remember their false hope. It was best to ignore them and keep moving on. Niles stuck mainly to Leo and with Selena and Laslow busy with their own lieges the task was easy. With battles pressing on the ease of avoidance was at an all time high. Battles didn’t need to be fought with a lot of words and Niles contented himself on following battle strategies and keeping himself alive.

Multiple times he felt Laslow and Selena’s eyes on him but Niles promptly ignored those too. He had a job to do and with each battle getting closer and closer to the Silent Dragon the time for idle chatter wasn’t present.

So, when Corrin announced their battle plan for hopefully their final battle Niles hoped that he saw Arete. His fingers twitched and his mind played the image of him putting and arrow in Arete’s head. The fantasy helped push Niles towards the final battle.

When the final battle arrived, Niles looked up at the Silent Dragon, felt the ground shake, the sky crying out, and the wind howl in agony. The only regret in Niles’ heart was the fact his arrows weren’t flying into Arete’s head. This would have to do. It left a bitter taste on Niles’ tongue and he knew it wouldn’t disappear.

~

The evening the war ended and amidst the celebrations, Niles poured himself a drink and drank to Odin, under the stars. Battles were won but the pain wouldn’t disappear. Finishing his drink, Niles left and headed back inside. He felt Selena and Laslow’s eyes on him, following, begging to say words that were unsaid. For another moment Niles felt the swell of desire to hear their false hope but that wasn’t the way towards healing.

Instead he went to Leo and sat down.

~

There were many things to do after the war, rebuilding, treaties, meetings, but they found the time to hold a ceremony for all the fallen soldiers. Niles stood upright, his hair pulled back, his clothes clean and ceremonial. Leo stood beside him, his clothes even more elaborate and his expression just as stony as the rest of his siblings. When they walked up to the memorial to lay flowers, Niles lay the brightest yellow flower he could find and wished the shade could mimic Odin just a little bit. His heart twisted and clenched but Niles stepped back and let Leo lay his purple flowers. The two of them just stood there for a moment, silent. As they stood, Leo reached out and touched Niles’ hand. A moment of silence passed before Niles took Leo’s hand. It was rather bold of him to do so during such a public event but as Leo squeezed Niles’ hand in return Niles found himself not regretting the choice.

Not that he would have anyways.

“Thank you.” Leo muttered as they returned to their spots.

“You’re welcome.” Niles didn’t let go of Leo’s hand.

Niles then watched Camilla, Selena, Laslow, and Xander lay their flowers. The wind picked up and some of the stray flowers were carried away on the wind. Niles looked up and saw some of his yellow flowers mix in with the purple Leo had set down, all of them flying off into the sky. Niles looked up at the clear, cloudless, sunny day and wished with all his heart that the flowers would reach their lost loved one.

~

“We,” Leo began, “have some work to do out here.” He pointed to the unrolled map.

Niles looked down at the paper and then up to Leo. Leo’s eyes were rimmed red and dark underneath. The library table was littered with books, quills, empty ink wells, and signs of crumpled paper due to rustling around as well as falling asleep on them. Leo’s breathing was shallow and no doubt he hadn’t eaten properly in a while. Niles tucked those thoughts away and looked again at the map.

“We’re going a bit up north.”

“We are.” Leo agreed. “Felicia and Flora are doing their part with the Ice Tribe but there are villages bordering that are under our jurisdiction. We’re to bring supplies and relief, starting with the closest village. We’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Niles repeated before he leaned back into the chair. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” Leo rolled the map up. “That’s all.”

“Then, if we’re done, let’s rest up.” Niles said. “No offense Leo, but you need it.”

Leo hollowly laughed. “There is work to do.”

“Work has been done and is being done.” Niles corrected. “It won’t halt or falter if you take a rest. Come, I’ll join you.”

Leo looked down at his book and then up at Niles. “I…”

“No arguments.” Niles firmly stated, not wanting to give Leo the chance to talk himself out of it. “Come on.”

Gently grabbing Leo, Niles pulled him up and shut the books swiftly. Cleaning up hastily, Niles towed Leo out of the library and towards their bedroom. Inside, Niles shut the door and then began to undress Leo, pulling off the vest and the shirt, revealing Leo’s chest.

“You need a hot bath and some rest.” Niles informed Leo as he kept undressing him. “I’ll fill the tub in a moment.”

Leo opened his mouth and Niles shot a look, one wary and loving. Leo shut his mouth audibly and Niles finished undressing Leo. Holding Leo to himself loosely, Niles trailed his fingers down faded and new scars of battle. Leo closed his eyes against Niles and exhaled softly. A long moment passed, Leo stark naked and Niles fully clothed, just standing in each other’s presence before Niles pulled away and walked into the bathroom. Filling the tub, Niles patiently waited until it was full and steaming.

“Come on.” Niles said. “Let’s wash you up.”

“You don’t have to wait on me.” Leo protested as he stepped into the tub.

“I want to.” Niles simply replied.

Leo sunk into the water and exhaled sharply. The water rose to his shoulders and steam lazily rolled off the surface. Niles took his cloak off and with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, he began to help Leo wash up. Leo sunk into Niles’ touch and with gentle movements, Niles washed Leo’s hair first. The short locks didn’t take a long time and soon Niles moved onto washing Leo’s body. Leo just closed his eyes as Niles worked, softly humming.

“Thank you.” Leo muttered. “I guess I’ve been working too hard.”

“Guess?” Niles half teased half said with a serious undertone.

“Okay, I’ve worked hard.” Leo admitted with a dry chuckle. “It’s just… we have so much to do. So much to fix and…” Leo broke himself off softly.

“You won’t have to do it alone.” Niles held onto Leo. “I promise. We’re all here for you.”

Leo turned around, the water rippling around him. A small smile was on his face. Niles smiled back before splashing Leo a little. “Come on. Let’s finish so we can rest.”

Leo nodded and soon was out of the water, dried off, and dressed in loose clothes. Heading to the bedroom, Niles undressed himself, leaving just his underwear on, and pulled Leo to bed. The bed was huge and immediately engulfed the two of them. Nestling close to Leo, Niles held him close, and tried to ignore the voice in his head reminding him that the bed had too much empty space.

Closing his eye, Niles snuggled into Leo and soon sleep over took him.

~

Niles woke to Leo twisting in the sheets, his body tense in Niles’ arms as he gasped and moved about. Niles immediately sat up and gently shook Leo awake. His heart ached to see the tell tale signs of a nightmare painted on Leo’s face.

“Leo, Leo wake up. It’s just a nightmare.” Niles told him. “Leo.”

A strangled gasp, this one louder broke the room and Leo’s eyes opened. A few tears ran down his face and Niles immediately lay back down and pulled Leo into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Leo muttered. “It was just a nightmare…”

“It’s nothing to apologize for.” Niles told him. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

Leo exhaled sharply and clung into Niles. For a long moment the room was covered in a thick silence. Then, Leo spoke softly. “I was just… thinking as I was working that I… I want to create a world that Odin would have liked to see.”

Odin. Niles hadn’t heard that name uttered in a while. It only brought his heart to twist and coil in his chest. His hands paused and betrayed his deepest thoughts. Swallowing, Niles did his best to not think of Odin, of the brightness, and suddenly found he couldn’t stop himself. He could see Odin in front of him, spiky blond hair, smiles, laughter, that ridiculous dark mage outfit. Niles could hear Odin’s words, loud, dramatic, boisterous. It hurt him. Everything about Odin hurt. Even the name. It had been a few months but it was a lifetime. The emptiness that lingered silently between him and Leo wasn’t gone, merely ignored.

“Niles?” Leo shifted, the blanket shifting. He was looking up at Niles, touching his face softly.

Niles did his best to messily shove his thoughts away but they peeled and lingered against the walls of his mind. “Sorry.” Niles forced himself to say. “I’m listening.”

Leo’s brow furrowed but he didn’t chase Niles for an answer. Instead he continued on. “I dreamt of Odin by our side, creating this better world to live in. I dreamt of him alive and well, smiling and laughing and –”

Leo began to shake and Niles felt tears against his bare chest. Wrapping his arms around Leo, Niles tried to hold back the breaking in his heart but couldn’t. He felt tears glisten his face and the ache intensified.

~

The next morning as Niles was packing the horses and checking the supplies, Laslow and Selena walked up to him. Niles paused and wished he was actually busy or had some sort of excuse. Instead his hands paused over the saddle of the horse as he stared them down. The two of them both shot each other a look before they walked over. Niles tried to not snap at them. Looking back at their last true conversation it was merely them trying to be kind to him, ease his pain. Niles was being ridiculous. So, he stood his ground and waited.

“Look, we’ve given a lot of thought.” Selena said, jumping into the conversation. “We wish to tell you the truth.”

The truth. That was a loaded statement. Niles felt his heart leap at the possibilities. The secrets that Odin took to his grave were silenced forever, but these two knew some of them. They were part of the Trio that suddenly appeared in Nohr as though from smoke. Their origins were the same and thus many of their secrets were also the same. Niles could taste the answers on the tip of his tongue, the answers that had eluded him for so many years. One word and somehow the truth would be handed to him. Niles almost laughed at how sheer patience was what would give him his answer in the end.

However, instead Niles looked over at the horses. They were leaving soon, to the village. “I have to go soon.” He hated that after all this time it was him delaying the answers he so desperately wanted. “When I’m back I’m holding you to this.”

The two of them deflated a little, Niles could see the slouch in their shoulders the gaze dropping, but soon Laslow lifted his head.

“Very well.” Laslow said for the both of them. “When you’re back.”

“When you’re back.” Selena echoed. “We promise.”

Niles felt a tingle down his spine. The desire to know everything, to just blow off his job was tempting but Niles wouldn’t do that. Instead he focused on his job. He’d get the answers soon enough.

Which was why barely half an hour later they left towards the village along with a small group of soldiers, all transporting goods and food to the village. Niles lazily sat on the cart and looked up at the dim sky. If he tried, he could see stars in the darkest parts of the sky but as the sun rose the stars faded. They weren’t gone but simply out of sight until later.

“Hey, Niles?”

“Yes, Leo?” Niles tilted his head.

“I saw you talking with Laslow and Selena.” Leo simply prompted.

“They wanted to tell me the truth.” Niles honestly told Leo what he wanted to know. “By extension I assume you too. I told them when we return.”

“I see.” Leo hummed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Niles then continued to stare at the sunrise. As the sun was streaking pinks and purples against the sky, the village soon came into view. It wasn’t a far journey and by the time they arrived in the village proper the sun was out and the morning was fully starting. Niles stood up and stretched, watching Leo go greet the village leader. Adjusting his bow and quiver, Niles walked over and stood politely by Leo.

“…and we are most grateful.” The village leader, a short woman was saying. “Thank you, Lord Leo.”

“It’s the least we can do.” Leo simply replied with warmth. “Allow us to unload wherever you wish the goods to go. We are at your disposal for the day and will return in the evening.”

“Thank you so much.” The woman said before she paused. “If I may trouble you then, before the goods are unloaded…”

Niles perked up. “Oh?”

The woman looked at Niles and Leo, a frown on her lips. “Some of the hunters have told us that the forest is showing some strange magic. No one knows what’s causing it, but it’s causing people to stop going out. I was wondering if you two could take a look?”

Strange magic? Niles looked at Leo who was processing the information with a tilt in his brow. “Does anyone know what’s causing the magic?”

“I’m afraid not, Lord Leo.” Came the reply. “I only know that people have reported the source of the magic coming from the lake. It’s like a mist or a fog.”

“The lake?” Leo repeated. “Fog…” He then nodded to himself. “Very well. We will take a look.”

“Oh, thank you!”

Niles followed Leo as the conversation shifted towards where the items were going. Glancing over towards the forest at the other side of the town, Niles stared. It looked normal enough. There was no hint that it was insidious or that anything troubling was inside. However, if there was magic, they needed to figure out where the source was and what was causing it. No one needed any other troubles and if the magic was dangerous or someone dangerous was conjuring it then they needed to stop the magic.

Pulling his gaze away, Niles focused. Right now, he had a job to do in the village.

~

Only in the late afternoon did Niles and Leo manage to head to the forest. As they got closer Niles saw how massive and spanning the forest was. The trees towered over them and the trunks were wide. A serene, almost calm feeling filled Niles as they walked into the dense sparse of trees. Under the shade the coolness of the shade filled Niles and the crunch of grass and dead leaves filled the area. Some paths were well walked but most of the forest was dense and filled with overgrowth and plants. Niles glanced around and saw some animals scuttle around or heard some birds caw.

“Do you know where the lake is?” Niles inquired as they moved.

“I have a vague idea.” Leo responded. “I believe it’s this way.”

They continued and Niles tried to not think of the last time he was in a forest. To distract himself, Niles started to count the different kinds of shrubs and plants they passed by. Some of them were definitely poisonous and others medicinal. Niles kept a small tab on the ones he knew and didn’t know. The exercise helped a little.

Leo lead the way and soon the plants began to thin and then a clear path led around into a small glade. In the middle was the lake. It spanned a wide radius of the open area and was crystal clear. Niles peered down and saw at certain angles with the light he could see to the bottom in the shallower parts. There was no sign of any animals and the eeriness almost was at a strange peak. It was as though they had stepped into another world.

“Let me check this.” Leo muttered, pulling a tome out.

Niles stepped back and let Leo work, muttering and casting a couple of spells. Some of the spells sparked and others didn’t. Niles wasn’t sure what Leo was doing but whatever it was the results were only earning a frown from Leo and a couple of sighs. Niles looked at the lake again. Apart from it being very clear, there were no outward signs of it being different or magical. Leo had moved towards the lake and was touching the surface with his finger tips, dragging them over the water.

“Perhaps it’s just a superstition?” Niles offered, joining Leo, touching the water. “You know how rumours can go out of control.”

Leo frowned again. “Perhaps… I just don’t want to dismiss it as superstition without going through the proper –”

The water suddenly glowed under their touch. Niles swiftly ripped his hand from the water and stood up, grabbing his bow and an arrow. Leo also stepped back, his tome open. The water continued to glow and soon, as though something was pulling the water up, it rose from the lake, forming an almost archway of water in the middle of the lake. Niles stared and kept his bow at the ready.

“What’s happening?” Niles asked.

“I’m not –”

Leo’s voice cut out as the water slowly swirled from the arch upwards into the sky, like it was grabbing something and tugging it down to earth. Suddenly, something flew down from the sky, surrounded by water. It moved too fast for Niles to gather a glimpse but then something visibly splashed into the water. The water was displaced in foamy white bubbles and waves as whatever fell in hit the surface and immediately sunk. For a second it was silent and then the water from the sky crashed down onto the lake. It was as though a storm was just around the lake, raining down, before it too vanished. Niles stared at the lake, frozen, his weapon still raised. Then, something splashed upwards, gasping for air and swimming. Niles stared.

It was a person but with all the splashing and water it was hard to tell physical features. Niles felt his heart tug at the scene and somehow, as though pulled towards the water, he drove in, swimming to the person, ducking under the water and reaching around to grab them by the waist and haul them up, half on Niles’ chest as he swam to the shore.

“You… don’t have to…” The voice above Niles said, clearly male.

“Shut up.” Niles retorted as they got to the shore. “Can you get out –?”

Niles froze. The person he had saved had short dark blonde hair, almost brown. His face was a bit young with some lingering fat from adolescence clinging to it. His eyes were blue and they looked straight into Niles. Time stood still and Niles couldn’t stop staring. Reaching out, Niles touched the face, his fingers shaking. This couldn’t be real. This had to be some sort of magic or illusion. Maybe that was the magic of the lake. Maybe once it was touched it showed what the heart wanted most. Niles felt his fingers brush real skin, warm and alive. It made him choke back a sob. Why was this illusion so real, so vivid to the point the figure in front of him was tangible?

“Odin?” Niles felt the name slip through his lips unknowingly.

The figure, possibly Odin, jerked at the name before he flung himself at Niles, hugging him in the water. Water slushed between them, squishing and soaking Niles further, but Niles didn’t care. Shakily Niles touched the illusion.

“It’s you.” Odin was saying. “I made it back.” His voice cracked. “I tried for so long, so, so long. It was a terrifying journey without any comrades. Many obstacles were placed in front of me, however I knew that if I kept journeying through the dark I would –”

“You’re not real.” Niles forced himself to pull away. “You’re just an illusion.”

“… I’m a what now?” The fake Odin asked.

Niles turned to Leo, who was staring at the scene, lips frozen. Clearly, they were both under the spell of the lake. Made sense. They had both touched the water’s surface. That had to be what activated this. Niles wished it wasn’t an illusion. He wished so hard his heart ached and twisted in his chest. If only this Odin was real. It was cruel of the lake to show them this but that’s how magic of the heart worked; it always exposed the deepest thoughts and desires to the point of cruelty.

“You are dead.” Niles firmly continued. It was the only way to dispel the illusion. “You died and you’re not real. You’re just an illusion created by this lake.”

Fake Odin stared at Niles before he pulled back with a frown. “You believe my form to be a conjuring due to magic from a lake?”

“I don’t believe it. I know it.” Niles firmly said. “Leave us alone.”

Niles moved to get out of the water, now feeling the chill bite into his skin and bones. The water dripped heavily off his cloak and hair but Niles wasn’t worrying. He had to dry off and figure out a way to break the spell. Leo was at Niles’ side and with a wave of heat magic, most of Niles’ clothes were dry, save his hair which was a bit damp. Niles numbly remained sitting as Fake Odin climbed out of the water, shivering. Now that he was out, Niles could see his clothes. They were lined with fur and looked to be clothing worn up north or in colder climates. A sword hung from Fake Odin’s waist. With the entire picture present, Niles exhaled a bit easier. The lake had messed up. This made it easier for Niles to disconnect Fake Odin with Real Odin.

“How do we get rid of him?” Niles asked Leo. “Undo the spell?”

Leo opened his mouth but Fake Odin charged in, a frown and hurt expression on his face. He half crawled over and into Niles’ personal space. Water dripped from his form and he was shivering, but Fake Odin leaned in none the less.

“I’m not an illusion cast by this lake. I’m real. What words can I say to prove to you, Niles, Lord Leo, that I’m real?” Fake Odin then paused. “Perhaps a recount of events from my perspective?”

He then launched into talking before Niles could say anything. “We were in Valla. We were fighting and then Arete held me hostage.”

Niles hated how the illusion knew, how the illusion was dragging up memories that he wished remained buried. The ache in his heart grew and Niles wanted to rush at the illusion and shut him up, but Fake Odin continued with a hurried tone.

“She stabbed me.” Fake Odin spoke. “She stabbed me and tossed me into the water. It was her mistake. Anankos may have lost his human side but the water has always been kind and loyal to the real Anankos, the kind one. He told us it was a possibility that the water would arrive in our darkest times to assist. It healed my injury, like the springs of life rushing into my body. My form of Odin Dark was cast away and I found myself in a limbo between worlds. Time held no restraints or meaning. All I knew was the desire to return. I wanted to return, so desperately, but the water wasn’t allowing me. I didn’t have a connection. I kept trying and trying. Alas I was about to give up when I felt a tug and now this brings us to our current situation. I fell into the water and you pulled me out.”

There were so many things in that explanation that only left more explanations waiting to be spoken. Niles stared at the Fake Odin, his mind and heart separating and hesitating to decide the answer. If this Fake Odin wasn’t a Fake Odin then that meant this was real and his words were the truth. If that was the case Niles suddenly wanted to kick himself for not staying and listening to Laslow and Selena’s explanation.

“Wait, you mean those two haven’t explained everything?” (Fake?) Odin asked.

Did Niles say that aloud? He stared at Odin who huffed and then shivered. “Never mind.” Odin muttered. “Just, give me your hands.”

Without a pause Odin pulled Leo and Niles’ hands and pressed them against his chest. The wet fabric underneath was cold and Niles could feel Odin shivering, but there, under his hand, was a heartbeat, a familiar, warm, pulsing heartbeat. Niles remembered it. He remembered feeling it flutter as he held Odin, as he teased Odin, as he kissed Odin, as he loved Odin. Niles felt his throat choke up and soon he felt warm tears run down his face. It was as though his doubts were slowly fading away leaving only the truth for him to witness. His sky was clearing and the stars were once again littering Niles’ world.

“You’re…” Niles started.

“You’re real.” Leo finished. “You’re here.”

“It’s me.” Odin confirmed. “I’m home.” He then shivered and sneezed. “Sorry, but I’m freezing. Do you mind drying me off, Leo?”

Leo jolted and moved, touching Odin’s face. A bit of steam rose and silently Niles watched as Odin’s clothes were dried as well as his hair. Now that it was dry it looked dirty blond than the bright blond Niles remembered. Silence filled the area and Niles wanted to bottle the moment, capture the falling star and keep it brightly contained.

“Those two… you mean Laslow and Selena?” Leo asked softly, breaking their silence, continuing on the lost conversation thread.

“Yes!” Odin gasped out, his voice painted with shock. “Didn’t they explain about… us?”

“They were going to before we left.” Leo stated.

“Left? Where to?” Odin asked before he paused. “No, wait, perhaps you want my full explanation first?”

Niles exhaled sharply and felt laughter bubble inside of him. The moment cleared, sharp around the edges and he could see the whole picture. It was Odin. Alive. Well. Not dead. Reaching out, Niles tugged Odin into his arms to feel him truly against his skin, not soaked and dripping from the lake.

“Those can wait.” Niles breathed. “You’re here. You’re alive. You’re not dead. Odin… you came back to us.”

“Of course, I did.” Odin brightly said but his voice cracked. “I love you two.”

Those words slotted perfectly into the moment. Niles knew that there were millions of questions to ask and millions of answers to receive, but in the moment, he didn’t want them. All he wanted was Leo and Odin in his arms, by his side, not leaving. Clinging to Odin, Niles then reached out to pull Leo into their embrace. Toppling over due to the sudden shift, they all fell into the grass, looking up at the sky. It was clear and blue. There were no stars but later Niles knew they would stay up and watch the moon and stars litter the night sky. Together.

“Say, I’ve been wondering, why do you look so different?” Leo asked.

“Oh, this is my true form.” Odin easily said. “Though this form isn’t some sort of appearance I can shift to at will. Anankos gave us new powers when he summoned us as well as alias’. My name is Owain.”

Owain. Niles had long suspected that Odin was a fake name and the confirmation was a little more anticlimactic than he had thought it would be. Niles, however, wasn’t going to complain. His stars were back in his world and that was all that mattered in the end.

“Owain.” Niles tested the name on his lips. “Owain?”

“Yes?” Owain turned to him.

Niles pressed forward and kissed Owain lightly. Their kiss lingered for a while before deepened and Niles was pressing Owain into the grass. The heat they were slowly generating was intoxicating and Niles wanted more and more. In the back of his mind he noticed Leo moving in. Niles broke the kiss with Owain so Leo could kiss him too. The sight was hot and Niles groaned.

“We’ve missed you so much.” Niles couldn’t keep the want out of his voice.

“I missed you too. So much.” Odin gasped out.

Leo was pulling away, his cheeks red. “We can’t have our reunion in a field by a lake. We were supposed to be helping that village out.”

“They can wait.” Niles protested.

“They certainly cannot.” Leo huffed, still red in the face. “We have to be responsible.”

Niles wanted to continue protesting but then Leo continued to speak, his voice matching the red on his cheeks. “Later though, when we’re back at the castle we can have a proper reunion.”

A proper reunion. Niles hated that he had to wait but knowing it was in his future was enough for him to stand up and tug Owain to his feet.

“Fine. Explanations and reunions later.” He huffed. “Let’s go then?” Niles directed the question at Owain.

Owain nodded and took both Niles and Leo’s hands tightly. His grip was warm. “Yes, let’s go.”

~

When they finally returned to the castle after the day’s work (and after the rushed explanation to the village’s leader who just seemed happy that the lake’s mystery was solved) it was Laslow and Selena who greeted them at the gates.

It was also them to rushed towards Owain and smacked him rather harshly upside the head. Owain spluttered, his words half formed on his lips, but Selena effectively shut him up. She did so by stomping rather harshly on Owain’s foot. Owain gasped out and Selena punched him in the arm for good measure.

“You utter moron!” Selena’s voice rang in the field. “You utter idiot! You…”

She flung herself into Owain’s arms and hugged him tightly. Laslow joined and the three of them stood in a small little wobbly triangle, hugging. Some sobs came from them but Niles respectively turned to give them a little bit of privacy. He’d come back in a bit. As he left, Niles caught the tail end of their conversation. The phrase “don’t do that again” hit his ears and Niles had to silently agree.

Putting some stuff away, Niles returned later to see Selena hastily rubbing her face and Laslow definitely still crying. Owain was shuffling and Niles could see tears on his face, wet and glistening. Not wanting to pull him away from the two, Niles walked up and kept his distance just a touch.

“I’ll be washing up but know that we want that explanation promised.”

“Of course,” Selena scowled, her voice only slightly marred by a raspy quality only crying could accomplish. “We promised.”

“Then, we’ll see you later.” Niles said in parting.

~

Later, once they had eaten and washed up, Niles sat in the library with everyone because as Selena said it “we aren’t explaining the same thing over and over again.”

Niles comfortably wrapped an arm around Owain, who wasn’t going to move from their sides any time soon. The room was warm and the atmosphere thick with anticipation. Selena, however, didn’t waste any time opening her mouth and explaining.

They were in the library for a while.

~

That evening, way later, after all the explanations and questions answered to the best of the Trio’s abilities, Niles found himself entangled in bed with Owain under him and Leo. It was sweet, slow, tender, and everything that the hole in Niles’ heart needed.

When they were done, Niles collapsed onto Owain, entangling their fingers together. Leo took the other hand and the three of them just lay in bed, comfortable, together.

“Later, we should sit outside and see the stars. Just the three of us.” Owain suggested.

Niles curled closer into Owain and towards Leo. “We will.”

“Together.” Leo hummed. “Always?”

“Always.” Owain agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Selena and Laslow: Just to clarify they sort of had an inkling that Odin could be alive but weren't sure if Anankos had told them the truth. Regardless, it is sort of awkward to walk up claiming you believe someone is alive when you could be wrong. Plus you'd sound ridiculous.


End file.
